


Bat Mail

by Blipper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blipper/pseuds/Blipper
Summary: Uber late TT entry for /ztg/Enjoy.





	Bat Mail

I'm air mail.

No, I don't pilot planes - I fly.

"Anya, small package destined for the Canal District."

"I got it," I grumble - flying isn't particularly fun first thing in the morning. 

I grip the box in my claws and shuffle over to the runway.

Mitch is hanging around as usual. He's flight control for this station. He's a water opossum which means he has these freakishly large paws, though he's a sweet guy.

"Hey Mitch, we good for takeoff?"

"Yeah, we've got fuck all in terms of orders so I'll get the doors open and mark you on the map."

Canopy station two is never really busy. Stations one and three get most of the traffic, so we get to kick back and take some of the smaller jobs.

"I'll see you later Mitch."

"You too Anya."

I clip the package onto my uniform and begin flapping my wings for takeoff. I barrel down the runway before launching myself airborne. Mitch gives a small wave as I soar past the outer doors. 

It's a cloudy day, but hopefully it won't rain. I keep to just below the canopy for now. The rainforest district stations are all elevated and built into the trees, you have to take a long elevator ride or fly up. There aren't any stations in the canals so a small part of it comes under our jurisdiction. I don't mind considering they get far better weather over there. 

We get issued radios to keep in touch with flight control. It helps pass the time while soaring about.

"Anya, you want some bug burga when you get back?"

"Sure. Don't go to the one near canopy three, I'm pretty sure they still remember you."

"Their place sucks anyway. I'll go to the one where Kyle works at."

"Just don't be an idiot."

"Got it."

I flap towards the edge of the canals. The canopy slowly gives way and begins to shrink. There's a noticeable difference in the tree line at the edge, I think it's because they planted some trees from Sahara that aren't as tall.

The canals are fairly sunny today. Weather control means that they keep the rainforest pretty cloudy and wet. 

My vision is drawn to something below me skimming through the air. Looks kinda boxy but it's small. It could be a drone, though they aren't for use anywhere outside Savannah Central currently. I dive towards the object as it cruises along.

It's a drone alright.

"Hey Mitch, can you look up if Amoozon can fly drones in the canals?"

"Sure. Uh... no they can't do that."

"I've got one below me."

"Ok, I can't do much about that."

"We could break it. More business for us guys."

"That sounds cool but how are you gonna bring it down?"

"They all have battery packs somewhere, all I need to do is pull it out."

I descend towards the drone. It's bigger than I expected but that gives me a chance to latch onto it.

"I'm on top of it now, any idea where the battery will be?"

"Try looking near the front, I've seen one before that had it there."

I clamber over to the front of the drone. Sure enough, there's a small flap.

"Found it, I should be able to pry it open."

"Be careful, there could be a camera."

"Nah, I wouldn't have landed on this thing if there was one."

I begin tearing the small flap off - it breaks with relative ease. Inside is a medium sized battery pack adorned with warning symbols. Hesitantly, I pick the pack out of its slot. The four rotors immediately grind to a halt and we begin to fall. I flap my wings and shoot back into the air as the drone falls into a stream.

"It's down."

"Nice work."

 

 

The canals are fairly quiet today. The package is destined for a small bungalow not far into the district. Spotting my target, I dive down and land on their porch. Someone else is here, a platypus who is completely soaked and wearing a swimsuit.

"Hey there, you live here?"

"No." She says as she turns around, "I'm delivery for the aquatic postal service. The names Deidre."

"Anya, flying for bat mail."

"Ah, so you've got a delivery here as well? Funny."

"Yep. Order for a 'silicone sculpture', whatever that is."

"Same thing here. I think it's an action figure or something."

A quick ring of the doorbell confirms that the owner isn't in. We both leave our respective absence forms before dumping the packages over their gate.

"Well nice meeting you Anya."

"You too, maybe we'll meet again."

I charge down the patio and leap into the air again. 

"Package delivered. Any more come in?"

"Nope. Burga time?"

"Yeah, burga time."


End file.
